


Here, ĸιттy, ĸιттy~ | Ayαĸαɴe

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempts to make sense, Behavioral changes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Expreiments, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human's are trying to develop chemicals to alter their own biology to match that can match the physical abilities and heightened senses  of a ghoul. Ayato Kirishima comes into contact with one and hides out in his room for a week while his body slowly changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【 Sнυт ιɴ 】

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't as sexual as the title makes it out to be, its more comedy based.
> 
> I was meant to be writing a Hidekane fic but this came into my head and I couldn't stop myself, I'll go get to that other fic now. >.>

It’s been two days since Kaneki has seen his bluenette haired boyfriend Ayato. Since anyone had seen him. They knew where he was, in his room, but he didn’t let a single person dare set foot inside while he hid himself and thought he was doing to die from the incident on their last major mission. 

It was a raid on a lab where humans were trying to develop chemicals to change their own biology both physically and mentally, wanting to be able to match a ghoul’s pure strength and heightened senses. Ayato had come into contact with one, it spilled into an open wound of his and then the wound closed with it still inside and spreading in his blood stream. He had no idea what it was, only a few indications to it being partly made of animal blood. The moment they got back from the mission, Ayato shut himself in his room and no one seen or heard from him since. 

The smell off a dead ghoul hadn’t hit anyone’s noses so they had to assume he was alive, when someone tried to break down the door it became clear he’d barricaded himself inside. Kaneki was only growing more worried, trying to break the old yet surprisingly damn sturdy door down, he was called away before he could finish.

Tatara had officially called Ayato ‘out of commission’, thinking the boy would die in that room when the fourth day hit of no one seeing him. Kaneki would still try since the door was the only way in, the room having no windows, never get a response. 

Finally a week had passed and today Kaneki was going to break the damn door down and whatever Ayato had used to barricade himself inside. But he was shocked to find the door was open, quickly running in and looking around for his boyfriend who still had yet to be seen. But he picked up on Ayato’s scent and bolted to get to him, quite concerned for his wellbeing and actually pissed that Ayato had pulled such a stunt of locking himself in his room for a whole week. He spotted Ayato, hood up, hands in his pockets and trying to slip out without being noticed. Not on Kaneki’s watch. 

“Ayato! Get back here right now! You have some serious explaining to do!” the angered half ghoul shouted and tackled Ayato down, the boy letting out a screech that didn’t sound right. It didn’t sound very Ghoul like, almost a feline type pitch to it. Ayato squirmed under Kaneki, trying to break free of his grip but Kaneki only held on tighter. He got up onto the balls of his feet and sat down on his bum, Ayato in his lap with his back to him and trying to wriggle out. “What the hell Ayato!? You lock yourself away from everyone for a week and now you’re trying to run away or something!?” Kaneki accused. Ayato stopped struggling and slowly turned to look at him. 

He looked different, his eyes were a little more rounded and the pupils and changed from balls to slits. He also had fangs, small but sharp looking either way. Something under his hood moved, fluttering under the material and Kaneki tried to pull it down without letting go of Ayato. The boy hisses when his two newly grown cat ears were shown, medium size and fluffy looking with a pale pink inside while the fur matched his hair perfectly. His normal ears seemed to be hidden in his hair, or perhaps gone. 

“A-ayato? What happened?” Kaneki asks in slightly stunned stutter, he pulled the hood back on and stood, carrying the squirming boy—correction – /half cat boy/.

And finally Ayato speaks, however it seemed as if he struggled too, his words choked and horse. “K-kane- ki, let go-“ he whines, coming out as sort of ‘reow’ noise. It didn’t take long for Kaneki to get to back to Ayato’s room, lock the door and drop Ayato on the bed. He tugged the hood down again to see Ayato’s ears, then curiosity got the best of him. More choked words escapes Ayato’s throat, making it sore slightly the more he speaks “h-hey! Sto- p Kaneki!”. Said male was holding Ayato down on the bed, trapping him down with his legs. He tugged youngers pants and boxers down a bit, being able to see the crack of his bum. But his focus was on the long tail that curled around the youngers thin stomach, the fur matching his hair again and looking very soft and fluffy. 

“You do have a tail” Kaneki muses and gently unravels it from around the boys thin stomach, feeling the soft fur on his fingertips. Kaneki had seemed to get over the shock of the situation and it was entirely replaced with curiosity.

“Y-yes now get off!” Ayato yelled, making his throat burn in pain. He didn’t know it but his voice box and wind pipes were changing so he would only be able to make more, feline noises rather than speaking normal Japanese. He built up saliva in his mouth and swallowed it, trying to relive the pain but he wanted a glass of water instead. “W-water-“ he chokes. Kaneki swiftly gets him a bottle that was in his room and he eagerly drinks a bit.

“Now Ayato, explain. I can see it hurts but I need you to tell me” Kaneki said, his tone rather serious. He was still upset that Ayato didn’t let him see for the past week, a few days would have been fine but a week was too much.

Ayato shrugs and puts the three-quarter-full bottle of water down on the bedside table, getting on his knees to pull his pants back up properly but not hiding his swishing tail. “Fine-“ he coughs a little, damn changing wind pipes. “I got bac-ck and p-panicked, didn’t sleep as I felt p-pain of something trying to force it’s self out above my ass and a-another- two on my head. T-oook” he wheezes and coughs, it really did hurt. “Took like 3 days til I got the ears and tail, the eyes were o-o-ver night and didn’t hurt. F-fangs came in over a day, always stinging as they grew and then the claws. When things stopped, I went out cause I got fuc-fucking bored” he explained and snatched the water back to himself. Kaneki took in the information and apologised for making Ayato in pain from speaking, petting his head. 

Ayato started to purr, this noise didn’t seem to hurt his throat in any such way and felt more natural to him and almost to his throat too. He doesn’t know why but he felt more affectionate, nuzzling into Kaneki’s hand while the half ghoul pet him.

“This isn’t too bad…” Kaneki mumbles and smirks in amusement at his boyfriend who crawled close to Kaneki. Then Kaneki gets an idea, he stops petting Ayato and the other boys huffs in annoyance. “I’m going to get some things from the store, you stay here until I get back.” When Ayato nods, Kaneki’s smirk grows wider. This was going to fun. With a kiss placed on Ayato’s forehead, Kaneki was off with his wallet. Sure he was concerned about Ayato of course but he wasn’t going to miss a great opportunity as he went straight to the pet store, Ayato hadn’t caught on to where he was going.

The half cat waits, pulling off his boots and tight pants. He changed into shorts and a loose hoodie that was a bit too big for him, laying on his side as his tail flickered. He stared at the wall, ears twitching as he then shifted his gaze to the book case, pretty lacking in the few books of actual literature. But it looked so nice to be a peach for this particular puss, leaping over he nearly knocked it down as it wobbled but managed to still. Alright, on the bookshelf. Now what. 

He’s on it as best he can be, head lowered so he didn’t smash it on the roof since the wooden object was quite tall, he knows since on his proper height he can only just barely reach the second highest shelf. He doesn’t know what to do so he makes himself comfortable, limbs tucked close to himself apart from one arm hanging off the edge while he ends up taking a cat nap. 

When Kaneki did get back, he put his bag down and looked around the room, then spots him. He sighs as he tries to figure how he was going to safely get Ayato down, then he feels a little dumb for taking ten minutes to figure out a way he could jump up when he has his damn Kagune, it was oddly useful for a lot of things. He’d read a book, made coffee and put other books away all at the same time before. 

The moment the red Kagune had wrapped around Ayato’s hips, the boy stirred and looked around tiredly as he was taken down and placed on the bed. He yawns, giving a cat stretch as if it were what he would normally do and then he looks at Kaneki. 

While Kaneki was out shopping he had a long hard think about Ayato’s condition, its clear physical affects were one thing went over in his head. Normal ears seemed to be gone, replaced with cat but not quite in the same spot, just a little higher on his head. The tail of course, long and soft. As well as his eyes changing, claws and fangs. Those were the viable ones but Kaneki did figure out some internal changes were happening too, such as his throat, wind pipes and voice box changing. 

But he wondered if Ayato would experience behavioral changes too, that was confirmed when he found Ayato on the bookshelf. He got a cheap note pad he’d bought and a pen, jotting down things about Ayato’s changes. 

This would be an interesting research topic for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea Kaneki is worried about him but he's also researching him, curious about how this happened.


	2. 【 Tнιɴɢ 】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna need a scratching post for this kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me suggestions on cat things Ayato could do/experience in the comments please!
> 
> Yes catnip is on the list but not just yet.

Slipping the notepad into his back pocket, Kaneki walks over to Ayato with a little smile. Ayato was confused for a moment, not trusting the smile as Kaneki reached out to him. A hand comes to rest on his head and start to gently rub his ears, making him freeze at first as he processed what was happening. Kaneki petting him and it felt good, really comforting. A deep rumble erupted from his throat, recognizing it as purring. Kaneki got him to start purring, dammit. 

“You like that? Does it feel nice?” Kaneki asks in amusement to the other boys purring, sitting on the bed next to him. Ayato nods, giving a soft ‘meow’ noise while he crawls into Kaneki’s lap and settles himself there. Giving a chuckle, Kaneki moved his hand and stroked Ayato’s long tail, watching his expression turn to a little smile of relaxation. 

He couldn’t help that the petting felt good, fingers brushing through his smooth fur. It was a calming feeling, he could fall asleep to being pet and it makes him happy. Especially when Kaneki scratched behind his ears, making the cat boy give a clear ‘meow’ then a deep purr. When Kaneki stops to get something from his bag, Ayato pouts in disappointment, ears lowing on his head and tail giving a flick. 

“I got you something Ayato, actually I got you a lot of things. This wasn’t a part of the plan at first but I couldn’t help myself, it would just be too cute” He smiles, shuffling around blindly in the bag. 

Ayato is immediately worried at the word cute. He knows when Kaneki thinks something is cute for him, it’s a something he has to wear or an action he has to do. The second he sees the blue and black collar, he’s glaring at Kaneki, making the other male chuckle.

“Come one Ayato, I’ve always wanted you to wear one. Even if that was for other purposes…” he mumbled the last part, but Ayato’s sharp hearing caught on and his face exploded red. Did Kaneki possibly mean how damn suggestive that sounded or was he teasing him on purpose like he’s done before without other comments like that—

Who knows? 

Kaneki holds up the collar with a smile, it had black base with light blue mental details and a blue bell at the front. It also had a weird type of buckle that looked sort of complicated, odd thing it was but to Kanekit must have been cute. “Please stay still” Kaneki says and moves forward, swiftly undoing it and holding a innocent smile on his face. He looms over the boy, then Ayato moves, quickly dashing across the room and shaking his head quickly. 

“Hell no- gah!” he says and clenches in teeth in pain of using his damaged voice to speak. Stupid internal changes. It made him wonder if he would end up craving milk and be able to have it, probably not but he didn’t know what else could happen to him. Inside and out. 

 

“Please stay still Ayato, the collar will look good on you-. Also, what if you outside and get lost? I can’t lose you, Touka-chan would kill me!” he whines but his smirk really didn’t help the innocent act he was putting on. Kaneki makes quick work in getting in front of Ayato, trapping him and attaching the collar. “There we go~” he giggles cheekily and takes a moment to admire Ayato, with cat ears, a tail and in a collar with a little bell. He should have gotten a ribbon too thinking back on it, oh well, Ayato looks adorable enough even with his glare. “Don’t give me that look, you’re a cat and you don’t expect me to buy a collar? Should have thought about it, Aya-chan~” He teases and lightly pinches Ayato’s nose, giving it a wiggle. Ayato’s glare only sharped and he didn’t move away, just opening his mouth and biting Kaneki’s hand, harshly. “Ow! Ayato!” Kaneki grumbled and smacked the boys head to get him let go, didn’t work “Will you stop that-“ he narrows his eyes.

Ayato growls and pulls away, licking the blood of his lips which Kaneki found to be too attractive, having fangs and slit pupils. Damn. Before Kaneki can move to kiss him, he’d back up on the bookshelf and fiddling with the collar. Ayato’s claws made it hard for him to even try and figure out how it came off, it wasn’t a clip on or a buckle, he thinks. He has no idea and then he just gives up with a huff, the collar wasn’t on too tight or anything. The only thing that bothered him about it was the satisfaction Kaneki got from him wearing it. 

Ayato’s ears twitched at the sound of a knock on the door, he couldn’t be seen from the door which was good. Kaneki goes over and answers it, the knocker being one of the many cloaked lacky’s Aogiri had. The man passed on his message before leaving them be. With a sigh Kaneki closed the door and went to his bag of clothing “I have a mission, I will be back. Try not to cause any trouble-“ he says as he gets dressed. 

Ayato gives a long “Meeeeoowwww” as a response, flicking his tail while he watches Kaneki. He settles for another cat nap while Kaneki went out. 

Or at least that was the plan, but he couldn’t sleep. He looks at the wall, the one that where a window could be to show outside. He kept staring at it, ears twitching every now and then while he thought to himself. Not the usual things he thought about however. It was an internal battle with himself, a little voice in his head that continued to complain, annoyingly it sounded just like him of course but with more a mischievous tone.

‘Why isn’t there a window? There’s no damn curtains to play with! Let’s play with the curtains but noooo, there’s no window so no curtains! What kind of room doesn’t have any good curtains to rip up!?’ it whines in his head and he groans, talking back it. All in his head of course, on the outside his blank expression hadn’t changed and he hadn’t moved.

‘No shut up! I don’t want to rip up curtains, that’s weird and sounds boring! Go away!’

‘No no- Ayato- you want to rip up curtains, trust me. Ripping up curtains is the shit man, you have no idea. Now go and find some damn curtains’

‘Urg! Piss off! I don’t want to. I won’t ever do it! It’ll be so boring!!’ he shouted back in his head, expression still unchanging on the outside. ‘I don’t even know where the hell to find curtains without getting caught, I don’t want people to see me you uh thing. That’s it, I’m calling you thing’ 

‘I’m a part of your subconscious dude, you can’t just name me but whatever- , if you can’t find curtains than find something else to rip up! Shred it to pieces with your claws!’ Thing cheers in his head.

‘Nope. If you’re a part of me I can call you whatever the fuck I want. I need to maintain being Ghoul’ Ayato says and lays his head down for a nap, still on the bookshelf. 

‘But-‘

‘Shut up, I’m trying to sleep’

‘You’ll be ripping up shit soon, trust me. You’ll enjoy it’ Thing says and seems to disappear for now. 

Around half an hour later, Ayato’s on the floor, rolling around while his claws tore up the ends of the blanket that was on his bed. 

‘Holy shit this is fucking fun-‘he thinks to himself while he grinned, tugging it and scratching at it to make holes. 

‘Told you’ Thing says.

‘Fuck off, Thing’ he snaps back and knocks the chair onto the blanket, then he bites the end and starts to tear it up that way. He’s growling as he does this and then moves on the clawing at the wall, making marks. He couldn’t stop himself, making a mess. He was bored and over whelmed with new senses, desires and ideas. 

Another 20 minutes later, Ayato’s back on the blanket and Kaneki walks in, not being noticed by the half cat. ‘I'm going to need a scratching post for him' Kaneki notes in his head. 

“Ayato-“ he starts, giving a stern tone. 

Ayato freezes and looks at him, dropping the blanket and dashing under the bed. 

“Ayato get back here-“ Kaneki says and goes over, kneeling beside the bed and reaching under it to grab him. “You are not getting away with this- That was good blanket and look what you did to it” he scolds. The bed rattles while Ayato squirms and complains in vary of cat noises, mainly screeching while Kaneki managed to snatch his thrashing legs and drag him out. 

Ayato hisses and swipes his claws upon new instinct. Kaneki catches his wrist and holds it “Hey, cut that out. Don’t scratch me- Bad Ayato- We don’t scratch people” he scolds. Ayato hisses and squirms, the bell on his collar jingling with his movements. “Okay that’s it, bedtime for you kitten. It’s getting late and this whole cat situation is tiring you out. Get some sleep” It was only 10:58pm which was nothing compared to their normal sleeping schedule. 

Ayato squirms while being lifted up into Kaneki arms, hissing and swiping his claws defensively. Kaneki gets a scratch to the cheek, leaving a little mark that makes him frown disapprovingly at Ayato “That hurt” he says, carrying Ayato to their bed. Ayato looks at the little blood on Kaneki’s cheek, leaning up and licking it with his soft pink tongue. Then it heals and he pulls back, smirking at the white haired males blush, he figured it was the start of payback for the collar. “S-stop smirking, stupid cat-“ that earns him another swipe but doesn’t actually hit him. “Okay, sorry. That was rude” he sighs. 

Placing Ayato on the bed, he pets him til Ayato feels drowsy and settles down into it, eventually falling asleep. Kaneki snaps a picture on his phone, takes some more notes about Ayato’s behavioural patterns before changing and joining him to sleep, torn up blanket thrown over to top of both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing is like, his new cat instincts formed into a part of himself that he can talk to. So talking to himself but Thing has bit of different personality, it's the little voice in your head that tells you to do stupid stuff.


	3. 【Cᴀᴛ ᴠᴇʀsᴇs sʟᴏᴡʟʏ ᴍᴜᴛᴀᴛɪɴɢ Gʜᴏᴜʟ ᴄᴀᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢ 】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, originally I lost the file and had to re-find it (at first I thought i deleted it but i saved it in the wrong place) so the ending was rushed. Also I will be taking a break from posting my works, I have other commitments in life but while I do those I do want to try and write a bunch of stuff, save it properly so when I come back I can post a bunch of things!
> 
> thank you for reading and on another note, I don't have a cat so i actually searched up and guessed the affects of catnip.

Kaneki jumps from building to building, stopping a few times to search the area. Nothing. Move on. He keeps going, he’d only been out a minuets now as he looks and looks. No sign of Ayato, he’d gone out for mission (which ended up being a bust on false information) when he came back to find the window open, bag raided and Ayato gone. But the thing was, on the floor of room one of the things he’d bought for Ayato. A torn open bag of catnip, spread out like the younger had been rolling in it at one point.

Great. 

Having to deal with a catnip high Ayato wasn’t going to be as fun as he planned. In his mind, Ayato was in a lot of trouble and he had a weapon for when he finds the cat boy.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Ayato narrows his eyes at the male in front of him, using his expressions as words since he couldn’t speak without pain. Kaneki’s able to read these signs pretty well by now, but he still grins and ignores the look Ayato gives him as he holds up and waves around the toy. 

“Come on Ayato. You’re not doing missions so you need some other sort of exercise or when you’re better, you’ll get a whale rather than a cat~” He teases, knowing that would probably never happen but he really wants to get Ayato to play with him. Kaneki’s holding one of those wands or stick (however you see it), with the string attached and then has a little fake mouse on the end. He’d extended it a little, having bought extra string to make it longer for dealing with the size of a small male rather than a little cat. 

The look Ayato gives him is priceless, he looks so offended with a hand on his chest, eyes wide and just taken a back. His body language screaming ‘excuse me!?’ but with more curse words added here and there.  
‘Dude, don’t let him talk you down, Chase it Ayato’ Thing pipes in out of nowhere.

‘Fuck. You’re still here?’

‘Never mind about that and CHASE IT’

‘FUCK, FINE’  
He jumps at the dangling mouse, growling when Kaneki swipes it away with the flick of his wrist. He chases the thing around the room, alternating between running on all fours and on two legs as he knocks into walls a few times. All the movement made the little bell on Ayato’s collar jingle rapidly, adding to the amusement. 

Kaneki is having way too much fun with this, a huge grin plastered on his face as he moves around the toy “oh- almost! Nearly got it Ayato. So close” he says and flicks his wrist again, but the toy dangles right in front of him and Ayato charges. The younger tackles Kaneki down and gets the toy between his teeth, looking down at him with a bit of a happy grin, ears twitching a little. Kaneki smiles and pets Ayato’s ear, getting the tired boy even more so, he’d had more a plan in mind with the toy. He had to leave for a mission soon and didn’t really like to leave Ayato alone while awake, so he wanted to get Ayato tired and try to get him to go to bed so he won’t come back to a mess like he has the last two or so times he’s gone out. 

“That fun Ayato? … Did it make you tired?” he asks while rubbing the soft ear between his fingers and thumb. Ayato gives a small nod but he clearly isn’t as tired as Kaneki wanted, he’d need to try harder to get the boy asleep. Kaneki sits up and lifts Ayato in his arm, ignoring the soundless protests while he does, other arm petting Ayato’s ears. “Come on, catnaps are nice. Besides you really don’t have anything else to do” he hums and lays down with Ayato.

Ayato squints in annoyance and shrugs, Kaneki was right, he had nothing else to do and was getting sort of tired. So he closes his eyes and settles, falling into a light sleep. Kaneki stays with him for about 10 minutes before slowly pulling away, thinking Ayato was perfectly asleep as he slips out the door to do his job. 

When rolling over and falling off the bed not long after Kaneki left, Ayato groans and sits up, looking around with tired eyes. He gets up and goes for a cup of coffee but runs into table, knocking over something and spilling it onto the floor. He looks down at what seems to be some sort of plant or something, he isn’t quite sure but Thing pops up in his head again.

‘D u d e. smell it, smell it now’ Thing tells him, he was too tired to argue with Thing and just picked up a bit, bringing it to his nose.

The scent fills his nostrils and he’s soon craving more, getting down on the ground to gather it as he slowly grins. It smelt great and made him feel great, he felt as if he could do anything in the world. He rolls around in it for a while longer and then heads straight out the door, down the hall and to the outside world (he had enough of his mind to bring his mask with him). 

He giggles and wanders around before glaring at a cat, it glared back, and the both of them kept glaring at each other. Then they were off like the crack of firework, Ayato chasing it down ally with a hiss as he does, he watches up and a fight breaks out. Cat verses slowly mutating Ghoul cat thing.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Kaneki doesn’t know how the hell this happened, he’s found Ayato, fighting street cats. He squads on the edge of the building and looks down at the brawls of cats and Ayato. 

“what the…. You’ve got to be kidding me” he mutters to himself and watches the battle, Ayato’s covered in scratches but looks to be whining. He wasn’t painfully hurting the cats, nothing such to animal abuse but he was still swiping his claws back and hissing. It was honestly amusing to watch.

The cats fled after a while and Ayato basks in his victory, then actually looks up and sees Kaneki, the white haired male gives a little wave while Ayato’s ears and tail slowly lower down. “You, my kitten, are in so much trouble” Kaneki informs, watching Ayato make a run for it.

Kaneki chuckles and takes the “weapon” he had with him, a spray bottle full of cold water. He aims and gets Ayato in the back of the neck, then his back until its soaked in water and the other freezing, squeaking at the chill of the and turning to him in horror. 

“Get back here, or I will fire again and keep firing” Kaneki speaks with another squirt of the bottle at Ayato’s feet. The younger shoots him a glare as he walks back over, Kaneki sighs “I’m doing this because I care for your safety and don’t want you running around while your own biology has been messed up drastically. Sure, your ears and tail are downright adorable but you just had a whole bag of catnip….” He trails off and takes Ayato’s hand once he’s close enough, dragging the boy back to base or “home” if you can really call it that. 

Retuning back, Ayato’s still annoyed at the use of the spray bottle and its threats but Kaneki offers to brush his fur and spoon him while cuddling tonight after Ayato had dried off and changed. Kaneki hides the spray bottle and what’s left of the catnip for another time, maybe. 

That night, Ayato can feel pain in his body as more tings of him are changing.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this is important and I apologize for the fact I have to discontinue this story.   
> Explanation below.

Firstly, I would like to apologise for the fact I will be disregarding my two stories "The kids are alright" and "Here, kitty, kitty~". I believe I have bitten of more than I can chew with these two series and I can't get them to work for the fact of: Lack of time, lack of motivation, lack of ideas (I currently have writers block) and my own personal health issues at the moment. 

I have discovered writing a full series doesn't work for me, I can only write or one shot, sometimes with a second part yes but I feel as if I can't so any more than that.

However I might be able to write one shots that are using the Au's in those stories. I hope so if I get the time.

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter and only gave bad news, as said before I been finding juggling projects is rather difficult.

I'm going to be honest I feel really bad about this but I also feel bad for not updating when I want to.

I'll possibly delete the two stories unless told otherwise, thank you for your understanding and have a nice day/night.


End file.
